Pain and Tears
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: CAPITULO 5 ¿Podrian un esclavo y un noble enamorarse, y romper las barreras sociales? [YukixShuichi][TohmaxYuki][TatsuhaxRyuichi].[Lemmon]. Siento la tardanza. Dejen reivews porfa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenece, ya que son propiedad de Maki Murakami 

Aclaración: Entre comillas diálogos, letra cursiva pensamientos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain and tears_

El sol acababa de asomarse entre las montañas, y los habitantes de Atenas empezaban a despertarse.

El ágora ya empezaba a dar signos de actividad, y muchos mercaderes ya estaban abriendo sus tiendas.

Hoy era martes, el día en que la nueva mercancía de esclavos llegaba a la ciudad.

Entre ellos había un muchacho que destacaba entre todos, un joven de pelo color rosa, llamado Shindou Shuichi. El muchacho llevaba una toga de color blanco, que contrastaba con el moreno de su piel. Hacia poco tiempo que le habían convertido en esclavo, debido a que unos espías del rey Filipo de Macedonia habían averiguado que su padre estaba conspirando sobre su asesinato. El padre de Shuichi fue empalado, su madre fue violada y mas tarde asesinada por los guardias de rey, y su hermana había conseguido escapar, pero la encontraron y la mataron, ahora el único que seguía vivo era Shuichi, pero poco podía hacer, ya que ahora era un simple esclavo.

En casa de una familia noble, la joven Mika esperaba con impaciencia que su marido y hermanos despertasen para ir a inspeccionar a los nuevos esclavos, antes de que se llenara de gente y se llevaran a los mejores esclavos.

Esta familia estaba compuesta por los hermanos Uesugi: Mika, Yuki y Tatsuha, y por el marido de Mika, Seguchi Tohma. Este último era uno de los enviados de Filipo para asegurar que la ciudad no se revelara en contra de Macedonia.

Media hora después la familia salió de su casa, junto a un par de esclavos.

Apenas había alguien en el ágora, y la mercancía de esclavos estaba intacta.

Tohma inspeccionó uno por uno los esclavos, y no encontró a ninguno que le interesase, pero el joven Yuki había puesto los ojos en el joven pelirrosa, así que pidió a Tohma que le permitiera quedarse con él, pero ese no estaba muy seguro.

"Por favor Tohma, nunca te he pedido un favor, prometo que le enseñare y nos será muy útil" –imploro Yuki a Tohma-

"Yuki, ese muchacho parece un incompetente, y seguramente no sepa ni leer ni escribir, y no necesitamos a alguien así." –le replico este-

"Tohma¿me lo negaras después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?" –le pregunto el rubio, haciendo una mueca bastante picara-

"Yuki, eso es chantaje". –Le dijo Tohma con una sonrisa en la cara-

"Si, lo se, pero quiero a ese muchacho como esclavo personal. Además seguro que no es nada caro" –Le replico Yuki, cogiendo a Tohma por el brazo-

"Esta bien Yuki, pero como no nos sea útil, lo venderé". –Y dicho esto se soltó de Yuki-

Tohma se fue a hablar con el comerciante a negociar el precio. Mientras tanto Yuki se dirigió donde se encontraba el muchacho pelirrosa. Después de unos minutos, Tohma regreso y le dijo a Yuki que se lo podía llevar, que ya lo había pagado.

De nuevo en la casa Yuki se llevo al muchacho a su dormitorio y le indico las tareas de las que se encargaría a partir de ahora

"¿Has entendido todo lo que tienes que hacer, Shuichi?" –pregunto Yuki después de haberle explicado todos sus deberes-

"Si, así que solo me encargare de usted. ¿Verdad?" – Pregunto el pelirrosa ya que no estaba muy seguro de haberlo entendido-

"Si, así es. Tan solo tendrás que prepararme el baño y la cama." –Le replicó Yuki, y dicho esto salió de la habitación, rumbo al comedor para cenar-

Aquella misma noche Yuki regresaba de la cena, y Shuichi estaba preparando el baño para él. Lo que este no sabia era que tenia que ayudar a desvestirse ni a bañarse al rubio, así que este se quedo esperando detrás de él.

"Estoy esperando a que me desvistas Shuichi" –dijo con impaciencia el rubio que ya llevaba mas de diez minutos esperando-

"¿Quee¿También tengo que hacerlo yo?" –Pregunto Shu-chan-

"Claro¿qué te creías?" –le replico Yuki con cara de pocos amigos-

"Yo lo siento mucho señor"- Dijo con suma tristeza-

"Bueno, es la primera vez que sirves como esclavo¿verdad?" –Pregunto Yuki, intentado que su esclavo no se pusiera triste, ya que se encontraba mucho mas bello con un sonrisa-

"Si, antes o también pertenecía a la nobleza, pero por culpa de mi padre he tenido que convertirme en esto" – dijo señalándose a si mismo-

"No he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, solamente desvísteme y báñame". –Dijo Yuki con desgana, ya que no era muy dado a las conversaciones-

Así hizo, y cuando este salió de a bañera, le puso el pijama y le abrió la cama para que se acostase, cuando el dueño de la casa, Seguchi Tohma entro en la habitación, he izo que Shuichi saliera de la habitación, alegando que ya terminaría el de ayudar a el joven Yuki.

"¿Estas contento con el nuevo esclavo?" -pregunto Tohma abrazando a Yuki por la espalda-

"Si, no es muy malo, solamente le falta un poco de practica" –respondió Yuki, después de que mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja de Seguchi-san-

"Es bastante lindo. ¿tendré que preocuparme de ello?" – Preguntó Tohma con cierto tono de preocupación-

"No, es lindo, pero es demasiado hablador. Por cierto¿no te estará echando de menos Mika?" –Dijo Yuki para cambiar de tema, la verdad es que el niño ese le parecía muy lindo incluso pudiera tener algo con el, cosa que Tohma no soportaría-

"Si, tienes razón, mejor me voy antes de que venga a buscarme" – Tohma se despidió de Yuki dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, y se marcho de la habitación-

Yuki se acostó en la cama, pensando si seria buena idea utilizar a ese muchacho como diversión, de todas formas era lo que hacia Tohma con él.

En la habitación contigua se encontraba Shuichi. Estaba sentado en el borde de la destartalada cama. Por sus mejillas se deslizaban unas tímidas lagrimas, que acababan en el suelo. Se sentía muy desgraciado y solo en el mundo. No tenia familia a la que acudir, y en esa casa no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar. Los demás esclavos no hablaban con el, ya que había sido el ultimo en llegar, y le había tocado uno de los trabajos mas fáciles. Parecía que la única persona que podía ganarse su confianza era el joven rubio, pero no era muy dado a la conversación, y era demasiado egocéntrico.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, ya que también tenia que levantar y vestir a su dueño. Cuando entro en la habitación se encontró al rubio completamente dormido, y con un hilillo de baba en la comisura de los labios.

El día anterior no se había dado cuenta de la hermosura de la habitación del rubio. El suelo era de mármol blanco, las paredes estaban pintadas en un color melocotón muy pálido. El armario donde el joven guardaba sus túnicas era de madera de cerezo, como el cabecero de la cama y el escritorio. Las sabanas eran de seda muy fina, procedente de la lejana Asia, y eran de color malva.

El perlirrosa despertó al rubio, cuya reacción fue tirarle la almohada a la cabeza. Cuando este se dio cuenta que había derribado al joven y se encontraba en el suelo, se levanto rápidamente para ayudarlo.

"¿Estas bien, no era mi intención tirarte" –dije Yuki dando un salto desde la cama hasta donde se encontraba Shu-

"Estoy bien, no se preocupe por favor" -Exclamo Shuichi intentado ponerse de pie-

"Espera que te ayudo"- Dicho esto Yuki cogió del brazo a Shuichi y lo levanto, pero este perdió el equilibrio y Shuichi se cayo encima de él. Quedando los dos tan cerca que sus mejillas se rozaban-

"Lo siento señor, no quería que pasara esto" –Dijo Shuichi incorporándose. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y se había puesto muy nervioso, debido al contacto entre ambos-

Después de levantarse Shuichi ayudo a vestirse a Yuki, con una túnica de color blanca, con un cinturón plateado, y un broche en el hombro de oro, con el dibujo de un caballo.

El día paso sin muchas complicaciones. A la noche, cuando Yuki volvía de cenar, se encontró que la bañera estaba preparada, pero no encontró a Shuichi. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los aposentos de este.

Ahí le encontró, sentado en el suelo, con la cara escondida entre sus piernas. Yuki se acerco sigilosamente a él se sentó a su lado, y le cogió una de sus frías manos entre las suyas.

"¿Porqué estas así?" –Pregunto Yuki muy preocupado, cosa muy extraña en él-

"Yo... lo siento se que no debería estar así, pero por favor no me vuelva a vender, no sabe lo deprimente que es ese sitio" – Shuichi dirigió sus lagrimosos ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Yuki. Este lo miro con ternura, cosa que hizo que las lagrimas de Shuichi desaparecieran, pero que dejara paso a un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

"Shuichi, ven conmigo, no te quedes aquí solo. Puedes pasar la noche conmigo" – Yuki cogió a Shu de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación-

Una vez allí, Yuki acostó a Shuichi en la cama. Este se quedo profundamente dormido en apenas unos minutos.

Yuki se baño, y se acostó en la cama junto a Shuichi. Él también se quedo dormido en poco minutos.

Durante la noche los cuerpos se movieron uno hacia el otro buscando calor, y acabaron abrazados.

Entrada la noche Seguchi Tohma entro en la habitación para buscar a Yuki, y se encontró que ambos estaban abrazados

"_Con que para eso querías al nuevo esclavo Yuki. Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto querido, te arrepentirás_"- Pensó Tohma cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y se dirigio a su cuarto, junto con su mujer.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, tomatazo, o insulto mi dirección es: que dejen Review. Muchas gracias, y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, ya que son de Maki Murakami

Diálogos ente comillas, pensamientos letra cursiva

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain and tears

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi se despertó. Noto como los musculosos brazos de Yuki rodeaban su frágil cuerpo. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en su nuca, cosa que hacia que se estremeciera de placer.

Shuichi intento levantarse de la cama, pero los brazos de Yuki se lo impedían, así que se quedó tumbado en la cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los ojos del rubio empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, y con ellos la presión que ejercía con sus brazos a Shuichi, y este aprovecho esos instantes para levantarse.

Su escasa vestimenta permitió dejar ver a Yuki, el moldeado cuerpo que poseía, debido a sus trabajos anteriores.

El rubio se levanto pocos segundos después que Shuichi y se coloco a su espalda.

"Espero que no hayas malinterpretado lo de esta noche, simplemente me parecía que lo estabas pasando mal por eso te deje en mi habitación. No hubo otro motivo"

"No señor, no lo he malinterpretado. Y si ahora usted quiere, procederé a vestirle para que pueda salir con su hermano".

Shuichi saco del armario de Yuki, una toga de color blanca, con unos ribetes púrpuras en las mangas, y n broche de oro, con el dibujo de un lobo.

Shuichi quito el pijama de lino que llevaba Yuki, y pudo admirar el musculoso cuerpo que tenia, gracias a los años de instrucción militar que había recibido.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Shuichi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde pasaría el resto del día, hasta que su amo le volviera a necesitar.

Yuki salió de la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde un muchacho de cabellera oscura le estaba esperando para salir.

El muchacho era el hermano pequeño de Yuki, Tatsuha Uesugi. Este llevaba puesta una túnica dorada, con unos ribetes azules a ambos lados de las mangas.

Los dos salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron al teatro de la ciudad para ir a ver la nueva obra del amante de Tatsuha, Sakuma Ryuichi

El teatro, que se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, estaba hecho de un mármol muy blanquecino. Las columnas le daban un toque sobrio, pero a la vez le otorgaba una gran belleza.

En el escenario, se encontraba un decorado espectacular. Habían traído árboles naturales, y los habían colocado en el escenario, par dar un toque más realista.

"Por Dionisos¡Qué escenario tan bien logrado, por algo mi querido Ryuichi trabaja en esta obra ¿verdad Yuki?" –Pregunto Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara-

"Tatsuha¿cuando piensas olvidarte de ese mediocre, y centrarte en tu vida?" –Respondió Yuki, preocupado por la relación que llevaba con aquel actor-

"Mi querido hermano, no hables de lo que no entiendes. Si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien, como yo lo estoy de Ryuichi, hablaremos, mientras tanto veamos esta obra y luego vayamos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre"

Yuki se marcho indignado hasta los asientos que aquel actor había reservado para ellos.

Tatsuha se sentó a su lado, y le cogió una de las manos en señal de disculpa, cosa que el orgullo de Yuki no le permito aceptar, aunque en el fondo sabia que su hermano tenia razón, jamás había amado a nadie, y puede que nunca lo hiciera.

La obra transcurrió sin ningún problema. Al final de la actuación, los aplausos y alabanzas se podían contar por miles.

Ryuichi se encontraba en el medio del escenario, pero su vista estaba clavada en un lugar de las gradas, exactamente en los asientos que había reservado a los hermanos Uesugi.

Cuando los espectadores empezaron a marcharse, Tatsuha se acerco al lugar donde estaba su amante. Unos pasos mas atrás se encontraba Yuki, que había asistido simplemente por su amor al teatro, y no para ver como aquellos dos se comían con la mirada.

"Ryuichi, una interpretación maravillosa. Te has vuelto a superar" – Tatsuha se encontraba muy cerca de él, tanto que Ryuchi podía notar como su cálido aliento golpeaba en su cuello-

"No ha sido para tanto querido amigo¿a ti que te ha parecido Yuki" – Ryuichi se encontraba pletórico, su amante le había felicitado, el publico le adoraba, solamente quedaba que Yuki le diera su opinión, cosa que era muy difícil que fuera favorable-

"La verdad es que las he visto mejores, además hay muchos aspectos en lo que la obra falla, sobretodo la música, ha sido penosa. Aunque parece que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta" –La frialdad con la que este contesto hizo que por un segundo Ryuichi se sintiera muy triste, pero como es normal en el, al segundo se repuso, antes que Tatsuha lo notara-

"Hermano¿por qué siempre tienes que herir a los demás?" –Tatsuha se había enfadado de verdad, ya que había notado que la expresión de dolor de Ryuichi-

"Querido hermanito, si hubiera querido herirle lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que he hecho es dar mi opinión" – Yuki conservaba su aspecto frió e impasible, pero en el fondo sabia que hacia daño a las personas, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo-

"Ya déjenlo ustedes dos. No me ha dolido el comentario de Yuki, simplemente ha dado su opinión, y creo que ha sido muy sincero, y por ello le estoy agradecido" –Ryuichi dio por terminada la conversación, e invito a los hermanos a ir a comer a su casa-

La casa del actor era una finca de lujo, de planta baja, con un hermoso jardín decorado con exóticos árboles y flores de las mas variopintas especies, aunque su interior tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaba decorada en unos colores muy vistosos, y el mármol del suelo era de la mejor calidad.

El salón donde se encontraban comiendo era muy hermoso. Los tres divanes estaban tapizados en un color rojo muy intenso, que hacia juego con el color pastel de las paredes.

Los divanes se hallaban repartidos en el centro de la habitación. En el central se encontraba Ryuichi, a su izquierda Tatsuha y a la derecha Yuki.

La comida era un exquisito manjar, compuesto por pescado, carne de cerdo, y uvas como postre, y con vino como acompañante principal.

"Una comida deliciosa Ryuichi, tu cocinero se ha esforzado" – Dijo Tatsuha, todavía saboreando las ultimas uvas que quedaban en el plato-

"La verdad es que ha estado deliciosa, aunque creo que lo mejor será el postre" –Ryuichi miro a Tatsuha con una mirada llena de placer y deseo. Yuki entendiendo las señas que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a salir-

"¿Dónde vas hermanito, sabes que no es buena educación marcharse en mitad de una comida" –Tatsuha estaba deseando quedarse a solas con su amante, pero le habían enseñado ante todo hay que tener una buena educación-

"¿Creéis que me voy a quedar a ver como os revolcáis como unos colegiales en celo, no gracias prefiero irme a casa y aguantar al insoportable de Tohma– El desagrado que Yuki sentía por la relación de su hermano con ese actor se hizo muy palpable en esos momentos, así que antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestarle se fue-

"¿En serio pensara que somos unos colegiales en celo?" –Ryuichi miró asombrado a Tatsuha-

"Mas bien, somos dos jóvenes que disfrutamos del placer de la carne" –La mirada penetrante de Tatsuha se hizo notar al instante, asi que los dos se levantaron-

Ryuichi mando retirar a todos los esclavos de las habitaciones de la casa, mandándoles realizar unos trabajos banales.

Los dos fueron a la habitación del actor. Esta estaba perfectamente ordenada, con un aroma a pino y lavanda que hacia que los demás olores parecieran vulgares.

Tatsuha sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, y sentándose en el borde de la cama, cogió un arpa que se encontraba cerca de ésta.

Ryuichi se sentó detrás de el, y empezó a cantar una suave melodía muy cerca del oído del moreno. Poco a poco la melodía tocada por Tatsuha fue frenando hasta que dejo de tocarla.

"A veces pienso que eres hijo de Apolo" –Las palabras de Tatsuha llegaron al corazón de Ryuichi, y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gran beso en la boca-

Ryuichi comprendió que el momento había llegado. El moreno deposito el arpa al pie de la cama, y este se puso de pie. Ryuichi le imitó, y con unos movimientos muy sensuales

se quitaron la toga.

Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, y cualquiera que los hubiera visto, no sabría donde empezaba uno y donde acaba el otro, a no ser por la diferencia en el color de su tez. La piel de Tatsuha era mas oscura, sin embargo de la Ryuichi era mas blanquecina, tanto que parecía mármol.

Las manos de Tatsuha empezaron a recorrer la espalda de su amante, mientras que sus labios se habían fundido con los de Ryuichi hacia ya tiempo.

Los labios de Ryuichi se fueron separando poco a poco de los de su amante, y bajando lentamente por su cuello, lugar en el que se detuvo.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama. Las caricias que Tatsuha le proporcionaban, producían en Ryuichi unos escalofríos de placer gigantes.

Tatsuha empezó a recorrer con su lengua el torso de Ryuichi, hasta que llego a su miembro totalmente erecto.

Tatsuha empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua, haciendo que Ryu se estremeciera de placer.

El moreno empezó a succionar lentamente, aunque cada vez lo hacia mas rápidamente hasta que su amante llego al clímax en su boca.

Todavía con restos de su amante en la boca, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho mas largo y profundo.

Ryuichi se coloco a cuatro patas en la cama, y preparado para lo que ahora venia.

Tatsuha lamió uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en su entrada lentamente para que su querido actor, no sufriera daño alguno. Cuando acabo con uno, metió dos, para que su entrada estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para que su miembro entrara sin problemas y no lo lastimara.

Cuando acabo, Tatsuha penetro lentamente a Ryuichi. Las embestidas empezaron con un ritmo suave, el cual poco fue acelerando.

"Ahhhhhh, Tatsuha... mas rápido..agggg"

Tatsuha obedecía las ordenes de su amante, y ahora las embestidas llevaban un ritmo frenético, tanto que no puedo aguantar mas, y se corrió dentro de su amante.

Los dos acabaron exhaustos en la cama, y a los pocos minutos se habían quedado dormidos, en un profundo abrazo.

Yuki ya había llegado a la casa, y Tohma había salido a recibirle. Lleva puesto una túnica muy sencilla, de color verde claro, y sin ningún adorno.

Ese cogió del brazo a Yuki, y se lo llevo hasta sus aposentos.

Tohma parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor, según la expresión de su cara. Parecía muy enfadado, y por diversos motivo.

"Yuki, creí haberte dicho que no quería ver a Tatsuha con ese actorucho, y tu les dejas a solas, para que hagan vete tu a saber que" – Tohma estaba gritando. En esos instantes toda la rabia que llevaba acumulando en esos días la soltó contra Yuki-

"Si, pero que yo sepa no soy tu esclavo y¿desde cuando te importa mi hermano, mejor dicho ¿desde cuando te importa esta familia?. Lo único que te molesta es que la gente se pueda enterar y critiquen ¿verdad?" –Yuki no se quedaba atrás y empezó a gritar también-

"Yuki, no permito que me hables así en mi casa" – Tohma estaba furioso, no permitía que nadie le hablara así-

"¿En tu casa" esta casa ha sido de mis padres, y ahora lo es de mi hermana, no tuya. Tu nunca has pintado nada en esta familia. Simplemente has sido un estorbo, un lastre que hemos tenido que aguantar todos estos años" – La rabia se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y todo lo que se había callado en estos años se lo estaba soltando-

"Eres un estúpido Yuki¿para eso te he enseñado todo lo que sabes¿he perdido tanto tiempo contigo para que me lo pagues así? –Tohma se sentía profundamente dolido por los comentarios de Yuki-

"¿Estúpido¿yo? Mi querido Tohma¿te piensas que lo que he aprendido lo he hecho de ti?. Que en unas cuantas noches de pasión he aprendió algo de ti, eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba. ¿Sabes una cosa, te detesto – Yuki escupió en la cara de Tohma, y se fue en busca de Suichi, para que pudiera ayudarlo a desvestirse-

Shuichi se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo unos poemas de Homero, su autor favorito, y el recuerdo mas valioso que conservaba de su familia, ya que era el libro preferido de su madre. Yuki entró sin llamar a la puerta, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Shuichi se percato del estado de animo de su señor, y dejando su libro a un lado, cogió a su señor de la mano y lo sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Mi señor¿por qué esta triste?" – Shuichi estaba muy preocupado, Yuki siempre daba la impresión de ser un hombre fuerte, pero cuando estaba a su lado, parecía que era otro, aprecia un hombre triste, preocupado y sin amor-

"No me pasa nada, y no preguntes o te vendo" – Yuki estaba muy preocupado, Tohma podía hacer que su vida fuera un completo desastre, podría poner a su hermana en su contra, y ella le podría echar de la casa-

"Mi señor, no se preocupe, pase lo que pase, yo estaré a su lado" –Shuichi se había acurrucado en las piernas de Yuki-

"No te necesito, a ti ni a nadie. Yo me valgo por mi mismo" –Dicho esto Yuki tiro a Shuichi al suelo, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-

"Mi señor, no diga eso, me parte el alma" –Shuichi se encontraba agarrado a una de sus piernas-

"¿Te parto el alma, crees conocerme en estos dos días que estas a mi servicio, y dices que te parto el alma. No creo que sea tal cosa, lo que sientes se llama lastima, lastima por alguien detestable" –La rabia de Yuki no había cesado, y ahora arremetía contra Shuichi-

"Mi señor... cálmese, se que lo que dice no es de corazón. La rabia esta hablando por usted" – Shuichi se encontraba herido por las palabras de Yuki, pero sabia que en verdad el odio hablaba a través de él-

"Ya te llamare cuando tus servicios sean necesarios" –Yuki se fue de la habitación, dejando tras de si a un Shuichi destrozado, tirado en el suelo-

Continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por empezar a leer este fic. Ahora viene la parte que mas me gusta: contestar reviews:

A **AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: Si, la verdad que el primer capitulo ha sido muy rapido, pero a partir de ahora lo intentare hacer un poquito mas despacito. Espero que sigas leyendo

A **Tat-chan: **Bueno, creo que Yuki no es muy dulce, mas bien depresivo y atuo-compadeciente (Yuki no puede ser dulce, la gente me podria matar por cambiarlo)

Espero que sigas leyendo (mi ryu dice que hecha de menos a Tatsuha por las noches xDD)

A **remi: **Que responsabilidad mas grande xDD. Me gusta que te guste (ups... esto sonó muy raro), pobre Shuichito, no le llames tontito, lo que le pasa es que tiene una mentalidad muy abierta y le entra mucho oxigeno, y eso nom es bueno xDD. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic

A **Mashou No Tenshi: **Bueno, como ya dije antes intentare ir mas despacito, y como pediste aquí esta Tatsuha, y con lemmon incluido, espero que lo disfrutes

A **Lucy**: Lucii, como ves no solo ser hacer se decir tonterías, tambien puedo escribir en serio (cosa que me parece extraña hasta a mi xDD). Te seguire molestando hasta que leas todos los capitulos XDD

A **rikku-tomoe: **Me escondo debajo de una mesa y con un detector de Tomoes en mis manos

Etto... intentare portarme bien con Tohma, pero es que el papel de malo le queda genial, y lo hace a la perfeccion. Asi que no me mates o no podre continuar escribiendo...

A **Nadesiko: **Bueno, no puedo contestar a esas preguntas, tendras que seguir leyendo, ya que si no se acaba el fic, pero intentare ser lo mas "bueno" posible con Shuichi jejeje

A **Lune de Barlon**: Pues te digo lo mismo que a Nadesiko, no puedo contestarte, pero Yuki no sera nada tierno (bueno... un poquito y solo con Shuichi cuando estan juntitos y el esta de buen humor). Espero que sigas leyendo

A **Dark-san86:** Quiero aclarearte una cosita, soy un chico (si, cosa muy rara verdad? XDD)

Bueno, tranquilo que Tohma no se fijara con Shuichi, si no con ..., eso lo tendras que leer XD. Espero que sigas leyendo

Si teneis alguna duda, podeis dejarla tanto en el review como en mi dirección de correo: superconan (barrabaja) sininchi (arroba) hotmail (punto) com.

Bye byee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen

Aclaración: Diálogos entre comillas y pensamientos en letra cursiva

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain and tears

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, cuando un joven muchacho salía de una gran hacienda. Este muchacho era Tatsuha Uesugi, que se despedía de su amante, y se iba a su casa.

Las calles estaban vacías, tan solo unos cuantos vagabundos, y los últimos juerguistas continuaban en las calles de Atenas.

La casa de Ryuichi, estaba situada a mas de media hora de la casa de la familia Uesugi.

Tatsuha llego lo mas rápido. Entró sin hacer ruido, y cerro la puerta con el máximo sigilo que pudo. Al llegar a sus aposentos un hombre rubio, de mira penetrante le estaba esperando sentado en su cama.

"Hermanito¿no deberías estar durmiendo y esperándome en mi habitación?"- Tatsuha hizo un ademán de reír, pero la expresión de ira en el rostro de Yuki, hizo que se la tragara-

"El que deberías estar durmiendo eres tu, pero no quedarte a dormir en casa de ese actor chiflado, si no en la tuya. Por tu culpa, he tenido que enfrentarme a Tohma. ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo, bueno, ya me lo imagino" – Yuki todavía seguía enfadado, aunque mucho menos que cuando discutió con Tohma-

"Para empezar no es un chiflado, es extravagante. Lo segundo nadie te pidió que me defendieras, porque ya no voy a seguir viviendo aquí, Ryuichi me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él y, voy a aceptar. Estoy harto de esta familia, Mika hace tiempo que dejo de ser nuestra hermana y tu, tu estas muy raro últimamente, casi ni te conozco. No eres el mismo que antes" –Ante estas ultimas palabras, la tristeza inundo el corazón de Tatsuha, todavía se acordaba de el cariñoso Yuki, que se hacia querer por todo el mundo, y ahora se había convertido en un ser distante y frió-

"Haz lo que te de la gana, como bien has dicho ya no soy el mismo que antes, ya no me preocupare por nadie, tan solo de mi" – Yuki hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Tatsuha, que ahora se encontraba a su lado le detuvo-

"Eres un hipócrita¿por qué te estas portando así? –Yuki reacciono instintivamente y le arreo una bofetada a Tatsuha, y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de si con un portazo-

"_Ojalá vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes hermanito, ojalá_" –Los pensamientos de Tatsuha se inundaron de recuerdos de un pequeño Yuki simpático, uno querido por todos, pero ese no era el Yuki de ahora.

El joven rubio regreso a su habitación, desnudándose. se tumbo en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido. Lo que el no sabia, es que en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación, el joven esclavo, se encontraba cubierto por un manto oscuro, observándole mientras dormía.

Tan solo dos horas después, la claridad del día, se colaba entre las finas cortinas de seda, haciendo que los rayos de sol se posasen sobre el joven rubio, haciendo que pareciera el dios mas bello de todos, incluso que el mismismo Apolo.

Su cuerpo desnudo resplandecía, cosa que hacia que Shuichi se sonrojara, incluso tuvo que taparse la cara con su manto, para no seguir contemplando aquel cuerpo, que seguramente seria un pecado.

El rubio empezó a desperezarse, restregando sus manos en sus ojos.

El rubio se levanto, y se cubrió con la sabana para ir a buscar a Shuichi, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrádselo en una esquina de la habitación, completamente tapado, y abochornado.

Yuki se acerco al joven y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" –Yuki parecía muy sorprendido por los hechos-

"Los siento señor. Ayer me quede muy preocupado por su reacción conmigo, y quise esperarlo para hablar con usted en su habitación, pero como no ha estado en toda la noche, pues me quede aquí dormido hasta que usted llego, y luego me dio miedo salir" – Las mejillas de Shuichi estaban completamente coloradas. También se encontraba asustado debido a el tratamiento que ayer había recibido por parte de su amo, pero esta vez Yuki parecía muy amable y sensato. Parecía otro-

"Siento la forma en la que te trate ayer, se que no me tendría porque perdonar, pero imploro tus disculpas" – Yuki parecía muy arrepentido, pero Shuichi aun no se creí esas palabras-

"¿Qué dice mi señor, usted no tiene que pedir perdón por nada. Seguramente hice algo por lo que lo merecía" – Shuichi sabia que esas cosas era lo que tenia que decir, al menos eso le habían enseñado-

"No es cierto, pague contigo el enfado que traía por culpa de Tatsuha y Tohma. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres el único que puede entenderme" –Yuki acario una de las mejillas de Shuichi con suma delicadeza-

"Mi señor me halaga, pero no creo que sea así. Simplemente usted se comporta de una manera diferente cuando esta conmigo" – Shuichi, aprovechando este momento de ternura por parte de Yuki, se recostó sobre sus piernas-

"Si, tienes razón. Contigo me comporto de forma extraña, y no se porque es. Creo que me inspiras confianza" –Yuki estaba revolviendo el cabello del pelirrosa, con suma ternura-

Poco a poco la mano de Yuki se fue deslizando por el pecho de Shuichi, llegando a tocar la zona mas intima de este

"No mi señor, no lo haga" –Shuichi estaba sollozando, hacia mucho tiempo que había intentado superar un suceso del pasado, y no quería volver a repetirlo-

"Lo siento Shuichi, no era mi intención propasarme" –Yuki retiro la mano de donde la tenia y volvió a juguetear con los mechones de pelo de Shu.

"No se disculpe. Soy tuyo, no tengo porque contradecirlo. Por favor, si usted quiere hágalo" –Shuichi se destapo y dejo su cuerpo a servicio del rubio-

"No, no voy a violarte. Si tu no quieres no voy a obligarte. Y no quiero que me digas que eres mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, porque no lo voy a hacer. – Dicho esto Yuki se levanto, y ayudo a levantarse a Shuichi-

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, y sus mirada estaba clavada en los ojos del otro. La luz de la mañana ya era muy intensa, y hacia que ambos parecieran las criaturas mas hermosas de la tierra.

Yuki se acerco mas a Shuichi, hasta que sus frentes chocaron una contra otra. La mano derecha de Yuki atrajo hacia si, el mentón de Shuichi, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y sellaron su amor.

"Quiero que tu amor solo me pertenezca, igual que el mío solo te pertenece a ti Shuichi" – Yuki volvió a besar a Shuichi, aunque esta vez fue un beso mas apasionado-

"Mi señor, tuya es mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma desde que os vi, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar" –Shuichi pensó que aquello era lo mas maravilloso que le había ocurrido en su vida-

Ambos se apartaron poco, hasta que se volvieron a separar completamente. Los brazos de Yuki seguían en contacto con la piel de Shuichi, estas se deslizaban desde sus hombros por todo el brazo.

"Mi señor, debería vestirle, hoy es festivo, y debe acompañar a su hermana y al señor Tohma hasta el templo" –Shuichi se sentía un poco incomodo. En verdad su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero no podía olvidar lo que había sufrido en el pasado-

"Tienes razón. Espero que sepas guardar lo nuestro en secreto, ya sabes que Tohma no lo toleraría, y podría hacerte cualquier cosa, y yo no quiero que eso ocurra" – Yuki volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Shuichi, y le dio un beso muy apasionado, pero con muchísima dulzura-

Shuichi se separo de Yuki, y fue a usar la ropa de su señor. Shu escogió, ya que era un día festivo, una túnica azul claro, con unos ribetes dorados, adornando tanto los bajos como las mangas. En su hombro uso el broche preferido de Yuki, uno dorado, cuyo borde era de plata, con la esfinge de un águila.

Shuichi vistió lo mas rápido que pudo a Yuki, y se despidió de él, fundiéndose nuevamente en un nuevo beso.

Yuki salió lo antes posible de la habitación, y llego al vestíbulo, donde Tohma, Mika y Tatsuha le estaban esperando.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa, rumbo a la Acrópolis.

Sin lugar a dudas, este era el lugar mas bello de toda Grecia. Situado en lo alto de una montaña, se podía contemplar desde toda la ciudad. El Partenón, era sin lugar a dudas el edificio mas bello de toda la ciudad, seguido del templo de Atenea, lugar al que se dirigían los hermanos Uesugi y Tohma.

La ceremonia religiosa, no duro mas de una hora. A la salida, del templo, Tatsuha se escabullo de su familia para ir a visitar a su amado.

Ryuichi se encontraba cercano al templo de Dionisos. Vestía una túnica muy elegante, de colores muy alegres. Tatsuha llego y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí cerca. Ryuichi le imito, sentándose a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial, ya que nadie podía enterase de ese romance.

"Buenos día querido amigo" – Tatsuha nunca se acostumbraba a que Ryuichi le llamara así en publico, y le entraba un ataque de risa-

"Lo mismo digo amigo. Supongo que ha dormido bien. ¿Verdad?" –Tatsuha esbozo una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, que hizo que el actor se ruborizase-

"Pues si, ha sido una noche muy tranquila. Querido amigo ¿has pensado en la propuesta que te he hecho? –Ryuichi llevaba esperando la respuesta de Tatsuha toda la mañana, estaba impaciente-

"Pues si, ya lo he pensado querido amigo, y creo que voy a aceptar" –Ryuichi se alegro muchísimo, deseaba besarlo delante de todos, que se enteraran de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso no era posible-

Los dos siguieron hablando de banalidades, y no se dieron cuenta de que un hombre rubio, de aproximadamente 30 años les había seguido, dejando a su mujer y a su cuñado en un recital de poesía.

El hombre se acerco donde estaban los dos muchachos, sin que estos se percataran hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

"¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos juntos?" –Tohma parecía furioso. Su cara dejaba entrever una expresión de odio tanto hacia Ryuichi como a Tatsuha-

"Estamos conversando¿acaso no lo ve?" –Ryuchi no soportaba las imbecilidades de Tohma, siempre se preocupaba por si mismo, nunca entendía por la felicidad de los demás-

"Eso lo puedo ver. Lo que quiero saber es porque usted dos están juntos, Tatsuha¿acaso te he dicho yo que puedas hablar con el?" –Tohma se creía que había ganado la batalla, pero estaba equivocado-

"Mi querido cuñado, yo no seré como mi hermano, no me dejare utilizar por ti. Sabes que conmigo no podrás, soy mas fuerte que tu, además no creo que me tengas que aguantar mas. Me iré a vivir con Ryuichi" –Tohma palideció al instante, su furia había aumentado mucho, por suerte aun recordaba que estaban en un lugar publico-

"Hablaremos de eso en casa Tatsuha" –Dicho esto Tohma dio media vuelta y se marcho por donde había venido-

Tatsuha y Ryuichi quedaron nuevamente solos, pero la tensión en el ambiente creado por Tohma era muy palpable.

"Tatsuha, si el venir a vivir conmigo te va a traer tantos problemas, entenderé que no quieras venir" –Ryuichi se encontraba dolido por las acusaciones de Tohma-

"No te preocupes Ryuichi, no hay hombre o dios que me separe de ti, te amo con toda mi vida, y ese miserable de Tohma no me impedirá estar contigo" –Tatsuha cogió de las manos a Ryu, vigilando que nadie les mirara, y le dio un inocente beso en ellas-

Mientras tanto, Yuki y Mika se dirigían a la casa al terminar el recital de poesía. Las calles estaban bastantes despejadas, y pudieron llegar con facilidad a la casa.

Una vez allá, los dos entraron el salón.

Era un lugar bastante sombrío, no muy decorado y con escasez de colorido. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro, lo mismo que los divanes.

Mika se sentó n uno de ellos, e invito a su hermano a sentarse en el mismo.

"Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablábamos hermanito. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?" –Yuki sabia que Tohma había hablado con ella sobre el comportamiento de este con su marido la noche anterior-

"Pues no, todo te lo cuenta tu querido marido, por eso creo que no necesitas hablar ni con Tatsuha ni conmigo" –Yuki no le gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Mika con ellos últimamente-

"¿Asi que es eso, pues que yo sepa antes te llevabas demasiado bien con Tohma" –Mika sabia que Tohma había tenido una relación con Yuki, pero nunca había hablado con él sobre eso-

"Pues si, demasiado bien me lleve con el, pero sabes que te digo, que me da asco. Lo detesto, es un ser despreciable, y como ya sabrás, el no te quiere, quiere la fortuna que nos dejaron nuestro padres" – Yuki deseaba hablar con Mika, pero sabia que acabaría explotando y se arrepentiría de todo lo que había dicho, así que opto por callarse-

"Según me ha dicho Tohma, estabas enterado de la relación de Tatsuha con ese actor" – Parecía que Mika tampoco aceptaba aquella relación-

"Pues si¿y sabes que?. A partir de ahora apoyare a Tatsuha con su relación. Estoy harto de ustedes dos, no pueden dejar de lado sus pensamientos egocéntricos, y preguntarse que Tatsuha realmente ama a Ryuichi. Sois unos estúpidos ególatras. –Dicho esto Yuki se levanto y se marcho, dejando a Mika consternada tras él-

Yuki salió al pasillo, donde se encontró cara a cara con Tohma. Este lo sujeto de los brazos y lo arrastro hasta la habitación de Yuki.

Al entrar Tohma tiro a Yuki a la cama, y el se tiro encima de el bruscamente

"¿Qué haces Tohma¡Déjame ir!" –Yuki se encontraba debajo de Tohma, y el peso de este le impedía moverse-

"¿No lo estas deseando volver a ser mío, a mi me parece que si"

Tohma empezó a recorrer con su lengua el rostro de Yuki, haciendo que este se muriera del asco que le producía

Las manos inquietas de Tohma se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de Yuki, hasta bajr a su zona intima, donde dejo sus manos.

Yuki se sentía asqueroso, sabiendo que esas sucias manos se encontraban ahí.

Tohma arranco la toga que tanto le gustaba a Yuki, y la tiro al suelo, junto con la suya propia.

Los dos hombre quedaron completamente desnudos, uno encima del otro.

Tohma bajo su lengua hasta el miembro e Yuki, recorriendo todo su moldeado torso.

"Maldito Tohma, eres un indeseable. Suéltame ya"

"No querido, la mejor parte va a empezar ahora"

Tohma dio la vuelta ferozmente a Yuki, y lo penetro salvajemente, sin prepáralo.

"Tohma, para, me haces mucho daño"

"¡Aaahh! Estas estrecho Yuki, me encanta"

En esos momentos un joven pelirrosa, acababa de llegar a la casa de hacer unos recados que el señor Tohma le había mandado.

Shuichi subió las escaleras, para llegar a la habitación de Yuki, donde quería dejarle un pequeño regalo para que cuando llegara se llevara una sorpresa.

Shuichi abrió la puerta, y cuando vio lo que adentro ocurría, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. El hombre que le había jurado amor eterno esa misma mañana, se encontraba intimando con el señor de la casa. Shuichi se quedo petrificado, no podia moverse.

Tohma se percato de la presencia de Shuichi, así que dejo de agarrar a Yuki por las muñecas, y le soltó.

Yuki, una vez liberado se levanto, pero cuando vio a Shuichi, completamente pálido, se dio cuenta de que lo había visto todo.

Shuichi salió corriendo de la habitación. Yuki intento seguirle, pero Tohma le agarro de un brazo.

"Suéltame Tohma. Te odio, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida"- Dicho esto, con la mano que tenia libre, Yuki pego una bofetada a Tohma con tanta fuerza, que le dejo la mano marcada en la cara-

Tohma soltó a Yuki; se vistió y se marcho de la habitación.

"_Mi querido Yuki, mi venganza no ha hecho mas que empezar. Espero que tanto tu como Shuichi la disfrutéis"_

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por dejar reviews.

Ahora contestare a los reviews.

A **SenKo-Kun: **Waaaaa, me halagas! Tranquila, no haré sufrir a Shuichi... demasiado XD. Tranquila, no soy fan de Yuki (demasiado) prefiero a Shu-chan.

Espero que sigas leyendo, bye bye.

A **Remi: **No puedo matar a Tohma, seguramente me mataría una maniática de Seguchi que conozco. A mi también me gusta la pareja TatxRyu, se ven muy lindos.

Cuidate, bye bye

A **Lune de Barlon: **Pues ya sabemos como es Yuki, que muchas veces parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero esto lo solucionare yo XDD.

Espero que sigas leyendo, bye bye

A **AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **A mi también me gusta lo que hizo Yuki, pero claro, tengo miedo a que alguna fanática de Tohma me intente matar, así que no me pasare mucho con él XD.

Espero que sigas leyendo, y te siga gustando. Bye bye

A **te kiero isra XD: **Que fuerte! Me dejaste review XDD. Pa la proxima vez, no pongas tantas adulaciones, que me sonrojo. ¿Pero que pasa, que invento es esto? XDD.

A **Dark-san86: **Tendras que dejar a Tatsuha, porque es MIOO XDDD.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Al menos logre uno de mis objetivos (ue la gente odie a Tohma) la verdad es que no lo soporto, es demasiado malo.

Cuidate, bye bye

A **Nasaki:** Bueno, actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda, peo entre las clases y estudiar queda poco tiempo TT, normalmente lo hare jueves o viernes.

Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando RR. Bye bye

A **Rikku-Tomoe:** Te tengo miedo de lo que me puedas hacer si me porto mal con Thoma, asi que me portare bien.

Pues si, estoy contento y feliz jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo, bye bye

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bueno lo de siempre..los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción tampoco.. así que.. no me pidan que pague nada

Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi niñito Manu.. sin él, quizás no lo hubiera acabado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain and tears

Shuichi se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Yuki se encontraba fuera, aporreando la puerta, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza, ya que llevaba allí mas de dos horas, sin que el pelirrosa diera señales de vida.

El joven esclavo, estaba acurrucado en la esquina mas oscura del cuarto. De vez en cuando una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de sus preciosos ojos violetas.

Se encontraba cabizbajo, con su cabeza sus rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, cosa que le hacia distraerse un poco de su dolor.

"Shuichi por favor, ábreme a puerta, te lo explicare todo"

Yuki se encontraba en un estado de nerviosismo e ira, ambos inducidos por culpa de Seguchi Tohma.

Yuki decidió dejar a Shuichi solo, así que dejó de aporrear la puerta, y antes de marcharse le dijo:

"Shuichi, no olvides que te amo, que yo soy solo tuyo y tu eres solo mío, y eso no lo cambiara nadie"

Dicho esto abandono el pasillo, y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Yuki se despertó temprano.

Era un mañana bastante fría, aunque el sol había salido hacia ya un rato. Yuki se encontraba recostado en el lado derecho de la cama. Las cálidas sabanas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, realzando su figura.

Se estaba levantando cuando llamaron a la puerta. De ella entro un joven pelirrosa, con cara de cansancio y depresión.

"Mi señor, ¿como se quiere vestir hoy?" –La voz de Shuichi tenia un tono melancólico y apagado-

"Shuichi por favor escúchame" –Yuki agarro de los hombros a Shuichi, e hizo que este le mirara- "Siento todo lo que paso ayer, no fue mi culpa, se que suena como una disculpa, pero debes creerme, te prometo que no quería, en serio"

"Mi señor, no tiene porque disculparse. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Yo no soy nadie para prohibírselo" –La replica de Shuichi carecía de sentimiento, era una respuesta por obligación-

"No hables así estúpido, grítame, pégame, haz lo que sea, pero no me trates como a un Dios al que le tienes que perdonar todo" –Yuki estaba embravecido, aquellas palabras que había pronunciado Shuichi, le habían herido en el alma-

"Lo siento señor, no quiero importunarlo, lo lamento muchísimo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí" –Shuichi se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación-

Yuki se quedo completamente aturdido, estaba viendo como su único amor se escapaba de su vida, sin que el pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Shuichi estaba en el pasillo, llorando desconsoladamente. Él amaba demasiado a Yuki, pero él se creía un juguete en manos de su dueño, con el que después de jugar se puede tirar e ir a buscar otro.

Mientras estaba con sus pensamientos, un muchacho bastante apuesto se acerco donde este estaba.

"Parece que mi hermano ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con él" –Tatsuha estaba a su lado, acariciando el pelo de Shuichi-

"Señor... muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que haga nada, solo le pediría un favor" – La voz de Shuichi estaba entrecortada-

"Pídeme lo que tu quieras" –Tatsuha se acerco mas a Shuichi-

"Me gustaría marcharme de la casa" –Shu estaba cabizbajo, temblando de miedo-

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Lo hago tanto por ti como por mi hermano, los dos os amáis, y vais a dejar que todo se estropee por culpa de ese gusano de Tohma" – Las palabra de Tatsuha sonaban tiernas, no eran una recriminación, si no palabras de consuelo-

"Señor, Yuki no seria feliz junto a mi, yo no podría darle nada de lo que el necesita, estaría mejor con el señor Tohma"

"Shuichi, por favor, vuelve con Yuki y háblalo con él. Estoy seguro que él te ama, no tengas dudas de eso. Ahora ve a su habitación y hablad"

Tatsuha le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo y se marcho a su habitación para preparar las ultimas cosas antes de su encuentro con Ryuichi.

Shuichi se quedo unos instantes pensativo en el pasillo. Tenia dos opciones, o suplicar a Tatsuha que le ayudara, o hablar con Yuki. Tras unos difíciles minutos, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Shuichi pico tímidamente en la puerta de la habitación del rubio, entrando a continuación.

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama. Todavía estaba sin vestir, sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Mi señor... lo siento... yo le creo" –Shuichi se encontraba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo-

"No debes disculparte, yo tengo toda la culpa. Deje que Tohma hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, y no me preocupe por ti. Los siento mucho" –Yuki miraba apasionado aunque tierno a Shuichi.-

"Mi señor... ¿me amáis?"

"No dudes de ello Shuichi, eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida"

"Siento tanto haber desconfiado de vos. Espero que me perdonéis"

"No hay nada que perdonar. Ahora siéntate a mi lado"

"Lo siento mi señor, debo irme. La señora Mika me ha pedido que vaya hasta el ágora a comprar algo, y no debo desobedecerla, así que con su permiso me retiro" – Shuichi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir la voz de Yuki le detuvo-

"¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

"Su hermano me lo ha pedido y, creo que ... bueno, me tengo que antes de que la señora se enfade. Hasta luego mi señor"

Shuichi salió de la habitación y llego a la entrada donde Mika estaba esperándolo.

Ambos salieron de la casa, rumbo a el ágora, al cual llegaron a los veinte minutos. Una vez allí, los dos se dirigieron a los puestos de joyas, donde la señora Mika se paro alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Después se dirigieron a un puesto donde vendían unas estatuillas, que según la vendedora estaban bendecidas por los Dioses.

Mientras estaban en este puesto, Mika pudo ver a lo lejos al pequeño de los Uesugi buscando a alguien cerca de donde ella estaba. Mika ya sabia lo que estaba buscando, al joven Ryuichi.

"Hermano, ¿estás buscando a alguien? –Mika se había acercado sigilosamente hasta el. Shuichi se encontraba a la espalda de Mika-

"Pues si hermanita, y supongo que ya sabes quien es verdad, busco a mi novio Ryuichi" – Las palabras de Tatsuha resultaban algo molestas para Mika-

"Pues no comprendo, ¿acaso no te habíamos dicho que no podías ver a ese actorucho?

"Pues si, me lo habías dicho, pero me da igual, yo haré lo que quiera, y ni tu ni Tohma, podréis impedirlo" – Dicho esto un joven peliverde se acerco a donde estaba Tatsuha, amarrándole por la cintura-

"¿Qué os creéis que hacéis agarrados en mitad de la calle?. Sois unos.. estúpidos"

"Lo siento señora Mika, no volveré a abrazarlo en público" –Dicho esto Ryuichi beso apasionadamente a Tatsuha, casi dejándolo sin aliento- "¿Así mejor?

Mika se dio la vuelta completamente indignada. La gente que se encontraba por allí, empezó a cotillear sobre lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

"Shuichi nos vamos. Dejemos a esos dos niñatos"

"Si señora"

Dicho esto Shuichi se fue con Mika hacia la casa otra vez.

Ryuichi y Tatsuha se quedaron solos. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa del joven actor. Cuando llegaron, los esclavos ya habían preparado el salón para que ambos almorzaran.

Ambos se acomodaron en los confortables divanes, y empezaron a comer. Era una comida bastante ligera, y bebieron un vino de bastante calidad y con muy buen sabor, regalo de la compañía para la que trabaja Ryuichi.

Al terminar la comida y el postre, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Ryuichi, donde Tatsuha cogió el precioso arpa de Ryuichi y se puso a entonar una leve melodía. A su vez Ryuichi interpreto una suave canción, acorde con la melodía que tocaba su amado.

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tigh,  
and swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
Love me now  
if you dare...

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love...

La canción acabó. Ambos se miraron cariñosamente, como si hiciera siglos que no lo hubieran hecho.

"Tatsuha, te amo tanto. ¿Por qué no lo entenderá tu maldita hermana y ese Tohma?"

"Yo también te amo, y ojalá este momento se pusiera congelar y que estuviéramos así por siempre, pero ..."

En ese mismo momento un esclavo interrumpió la conversación, entrando aceleradamente a la habitación.

"Mi señor... un tal Tohma insiste en veros, he intentado retenerle pero ha sido imposible..."

"Muy bien, ahora bajaré. Tu quédate aquí Tat, en seguida regresare"

Ryuichi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada, donde Tohma estaba retenido por dos guardias.

"Soltadlo, y ... dejadnos solos. Es una orden"

Los soldados y esclavos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

En la mirada de Tohma se mezclaban muchos sentimientos, pero sin duda el mas fuerte de todos era el odio, el odio por esa persona.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?

"Tan solo vengo a buscar a Tatsuha, no quiero que este contigo"

"Nadie va a hacer lo que tu quieras Tohma... ya no más. Tatsuha se quedará conmigo, y por fin podrá ser feliz, y tener la vida que se merece, sin que tu ni Mika estéis detrás de él"

"Jajaja, que gracia me haces Ryuichi, ya se porque eres actor, la verdad es que lo haces bastante bien. No he venido para pedirte tu permiso para llevarme a Tatsuha, simplemente se ira conmigo y volverá a casa" – Tohma empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, pero Ryuichi se interpuso en su camino-

"No te lo llevaras, antes tendrás que matarme"

"Eso es muy fácil mi querido Ryuichi"

Dicho esto Tohma saco un pequeño puñal que guardaba en su cintura y se lo clavo en el estomago a Ryuichi, haciendo que este gritara.

Los guardas al oír el grito, entraron rápidamente en la sala, y apresaron a Tohma, aunque este con gran fuerza se deshizo de ellos y los mato también. Antes de que otro mas se acercara, corrió a la habitación para buscar a Tatsuha, sin embargo él no estaba, y la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

A unos minutos de la casa, un joven pelirrosa seguía corriendo al lado de Tatsuha, al que había ido a rescatar al enterarse de las intenciones de Tohma.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de nada, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupado entre exámenes y cositas personales. Así que sean buenos y dejen review vale?

Ahorita contestare a los review anteriores

A **AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **Supongo que ahorita odiaras mas a Tohma por matar a Ryuichi.. pero asi debe se la historia... además... aunque yo no quería insistieron mucho. Pero bueno, espero que te cuides y que sigas leyendo

A **remi: **Bueno, no te preocupes por que le pasara a Tohma, recibirá todo lo que a hecho y mas... Espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate

A **Nekoi Kaze: **Pues si, Yuki esta mas dulce, es que me canse de ese Yuki frió y déspota... aunque de vez en cuando sale, pero no con Shu.. espero que sigas leyendo. Byee

A **Mashou No Tenshi: **bueno, lo de rapido lo intento evitar, pero no puedo -.- Espero que sigas leyendo, y que te siga gustando, bye byee

A **Lune de Barlon**: Pues.. el lemmon espero ponerlo pronto.. pero digamos que quiero hacer sufir algo mas a los otros personajes. Cuídate y sigue leyendo

A **Namy: **Pues.. ahora poquito RyuxShu va a haber... pero no era una mala idea. Cuídate y sigue leyendo

A **SakuraPinkPrincess: **Jejeje.. pues.. lo iba a poner.. pero no se, creo que ya hay demasiada penuria para poner a Yuki muy frio.. Cuidate y sigue leyendo

A **Asusa**: Hello "My sweet seme" Por cierto no es que odie a Tohma, tan solo me gusta ponerle de malo.. es divertido. Sigue leyendo o ya veras uu xDD

A **SenKo-Kun**: Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que si lo dejaste xDD. Espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate

Bueno, esto es lo que dio este capitulo. Vuelvo a repetir que perdon por la tardanza.. y no me envíen virus n cosas de esas.. tan solo déjenlo en los reviews aunque sean amenazas de muerte

Cuídense. Bye bye na no da

6


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad. Son de Maki Murakami, y yo tan solo los uso como mero entretenimiento**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain and Tears

Habían pasado varias horas desde el brutal asesinato de Ryuichi, aunque Tohma seguía en la casa de el actor.

Este se encontraba deambulando por la casa, registrando de vez en cuando alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, en busca de algo que le había prestado unos meses atrás, cuando Ryuichi había sido invitado a una comida con los hermanos Uesugi y Tohma.

Flash Back +

El mediodía había llegado hacia escaso diez minutos, y con él, un distinguido invitado llego a la casa donde residía los Uesugi y Seguchi Tohma.

El joven actor llevaba una toga bastante lujosa, ornamentada con unas pequeñas piedras preciosas en los bajos y mangas.

Un joven esclavo, cuya tez estaba bronceada por las horas de trabajo duro al aire libre abrió la puerta al joven actor.

Este entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió a el salón, donde Tohma, Mika y Yuki ya estaban sentados. Sin embargo, el más joven de los hermanos se negaba a bajar. Odiaba las molestas comidas en las que Thoma se las pasaba hablando de negocios y Mika no hacia mas que molestarles a él y Yuki para que encontraran mujer pronto.

"Bienvenido amigo mío, ¿cómo estas?" – La típica sonrisa falsos modales de Tohma se hicieron presentes en aquella ocasión-

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Así que esta es tu esposa ¿verdad?" –dijo señalando a Mika, que al oír que estaban hablando de ella, dejo de cotillear con una esclava- "Es muy hermosa, has tenido mucha suerte Tohma"

"Lo se, la verdad es que si he tenido mucha suerte al encontrarme esta preciosa mujer. Bueno, ese de ahí es el joven Yuki. Yuki, acércate a saludar a Ryuichi" –dijo Tohma con un gran aire de impertinencia-

"Si, si, ya voy Tohma" –Yuki se acerco donde Ryuichi estaba, y saludándolo pudo notar que sus manos eran bastantes delicadas, pero enseguida se volvió a sentar-

"Cariño –dijo Mika- ¿Sabes porqué no ha bajado Tatsuha?"

"Supongo que se estará preparando, y por favor no nos molestes"

Tohma y Ryuichi se separaron del resto entrando en una habitación contigua, donde pudieran hablar a solas. La habitación estaba escasamente decorada, tan solo una pequeña mesa y algún que otro mueble.

"Bueno Tohma, ¿que es lo que querías de mi?" –preguntó inocentemente Ryuichi-

"¿Acaso no lo sabes, te quiero a ti, igual que la noche anterior, o la anterior, igual que todas las noches que has pasado en mi cama"

"Así que ese era el motivo de tu invitación, ¿querías que lo hiciéramos delante de tu esposa?"

"¿Acaso no te gustaría?" –Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-

"La verdad es que no, quien sabe, quizás se quiera unir, y la verdad, no me gustaría en absoluto" –respondió el peliverde realizando una mueca-

"Pues lo haremos aquí"

Dicha esta última palabra, Tohma se lanzo al cuello de Ryuichi, como si le fuera la vida en ello, empezando a lamer y succionar alternativamente y muy levemente.

Las manos de Tohma jugueteaban bajo la delicada túnica de Ryuichi, tocando partes de su cuerpo que le hacían gemir de placer.

Tohma agarro de las muñecas a Ryuichi y lo empujó contra una de las blancas paredes de la habitación.

"Tohma, este no es un buen momento, cualquiera podría entrar y..."

La traviesa lengua de Tohma seguía recorriendo el cuello del actor, aunque cada vez bajaba mas hacia su pecho, dando de vez en cuando algún mordisco, los cuales le hacían estremecerse.

En ese preciso momento, el joven Yuki entro en la habitación, quedándose atónito por la escena que estaba presenciando

"Disculpen, no quería interrumpirles. Tan solo venía a comunicarles que Tatsuha ya esta aquí abajo. Cuando ustedes quieran pueden pasar a comer con nosotros que por lo que veo, parecen hambrientos"

Dicho esto Yuki desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Ambos hombres se separaron levemente, aunque sus rostros todavía seguían a una distancia bastante cercana.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, no debemos hacer esperar a los demás" –dijo Tohma pasando su mano levemente por su rostro-

"Será lo mejor"

Tohma se separo completamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes volvió a dirigirle unas palabras a Ryu.

"Quiero que te quedes esto Ryuichi –dijo Tohma descolgando un pequeño objeto qu estaba atado a su cuello- es un medallón bastante viejo, pero seguro que te quedara bien" –Tohma le dio un pequeño medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello, y tras eso le propinó un fugaz beso en los labios-

"Gracias Tohma, lo guardare como un tesoro"

Dicho esto, Ryuichi se lo colocó al cuello, y ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al comedor

Fin Flash back +

Tatsuha había llegado, gracia a Shuichi a salvo a su casa. En la casa tan solo se encontraba Yuki, ya que Mika se había ausentado por unas razones desconocidas para los habitantes de la casa.

Nada mas, entrar Tatsuha, acompañado en todo momento por un nervioso Shuichi, se dirigió a la habitación de Yuki, donde el rubio se encontraba sentado leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

"Yuki.. lo ha matado, lo ha matado" –Tatsuha entró corriendo, tirándose al suelo debido al cansancio y al sufrimiento provocado por la perdida-

"¿De que hablas hermano? ¿Qué han matado a quien?" –Yuki dejó su libro sobre una pequeña mesita y se arrodillo ante su hermano-

"Ry...Ryuichi.. él lo ha matado.. ¡ha matado a Ryuichi!" –Tatsuha estallo en lagrimas, y sus palabras se hicieron incompresibles-

"Shuichi, ¿tu sabes lo que ha pasado, pregunto Yuki bastante preocupado.

"Bueno, yo oí al señor Tohma decirle a la señora Mika que iba a acabar de una vez con Ryuichi. La señora Mika intento convencer de que no lo hiciera, pero Tohma salió corriendo de la casa, y yo le seguí"

"Este maldito Tohma, me las pagara. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así, ¿Cómo se atreve a acabar con la vida de una persona?"

"Hermano por favor, no quiero que tengas problemas por esto. Es mejor que lo dejemos estar, ya nada podemos hacer para que Ryuichi resucite"

Tatsuha se levanto torpemente del suelo. Su cara todavía reflejaba angustia y tristeza. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas, que todavía seguían resbalando por su mejillas. Con la ayuda de Yuki, Tatsuha llegó a su habitación, donde se tumbo en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al volver a su habitación, Yuki se encontró a Shuichi deambulando de un lado para otro, sin mantener rumbo fijo, pero al observar al rubio a su lado se tranquilizó y se sentó en el borde de la cama con unos movimientos bastante torpes.

Yuki se acomodó a su lado, y le acarició con gran delicadeza el cabello, haciendo que el pelirrosa se sonrosara de tal manera que no podía ocultarlo, sin embargo a Yuki le pareció de lo mas tierno, y quizás hermoso, que jamás había visto.

"Shuichi –susurro el rubio tenuemente al odio de el joven pelirrosa- te ves de lo mas hermoso"

"Mi.. mi señor, no creo que este sea el momento más adecuado para hacer algo, el señorito Tatsuha esta destrozado, y ni el señor Tohma ni la señorita Mika aparecen"

"Tienes razón Shuichi, no es momento para nada, pero la verdad es que te ves irresistible"

Las manos de Yuki recorrieron con gran ternura el sonrojado rostro de Shuichi, para luego dejar paso a que los labios del rubio tomaran el control de los encarnados labios de el joven Shuichi, cosa a lo que el pelirrosa no se resistió.

Mientras los labios de ambos muchachos se besaban de una manera tan romántica, que seria casi imposible de describir, las manos del rubio se habían deslizado bajo la gastada toga del el joven Shuichi, haciendo que al llegar a las partes mas pudorosas del pelirrosa, este se ruborizara de tal manera, que su colorada adquiriera un color tan rojo como el de los rubíes recién pulidos.

"Mi señor –dijo Shuichi interrumpiendo el beso- no creó que sea el momento oportuno"

"No me llames señor Shuichi, es una orden y, con respecto a lo de que no es un buen momento, me atrevería a discrepar, para mí no hay ningún momento mejor que este" –respondió Yuki volviendo a besar al joven pelirrosa-

Las manos de Yuki habían dejado su anterior localización para subir por el torso del pelirrosa y recrearse en aquel lugar.

Antes de que Shuichi se pudiera dar cuenta de nada, se encontraba completamente desnudo, tumbado en la cama, con el joven Yuki sobre él, también desnudo, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de el delicado cuerpo de Shuichi con su lengua.

En todo momento, los ojos de Yuki miraban la cara de Shuichi, deleitándose con las expresiones de este.

La lengua del rubio se encontraban sobre sus moldeados abdominales, recorriéndolos lentamente, para tortura del otro joven, mientras que sus manos se encontraban torturando sus pezones.

Tras un largo rato, Yuki decidió bajar hasta el miembro de Shuichi, el cuál comenzó succionar con gran lentitud, recorriéndolo de extremo a extremo, deteniéndose en la punta, la cual lamió y besó con más énfasis que en ninguna otra parte.

Las manos de Shuichi se aferraban con gran fuerza a las cálidas sábanas de seda, intentado controlarse, pero en vano, ya que no aguanto mas de dos minutos.

La cara de Yuki e encontraba cubierta de el dulce néctar que su querido Shuichi había expulsado. Lentamente empezó a retirarlo e su cara con la ayuda de sus dedos, y empezó a saborearlo.

Al acabar de degustar todo lo que Shuichi le había regalado, Yuki volteó a Shuichi, dejándolo de espaldas.

Poco a poco, empezó a preparar la entrada del pelirrosa. Primero introdujo un dedo, para a continuación seguir con el segundo, y cuando estos dos ya estaban dentro, continuó con el tercero.

Los sollozos de Shuichi eran incomprensibles ya que en su boca se encontraba la almohada para intentar no gritar.

Yuki sacó los dedos del interior y acto seguido penetró lentamente a Shuichi con su miembro.

"Shu.. Shuichi –pronunció con gran inconveniente el rubio- estás tan estrecho"

El miembro de Yuki entró por completo en el interior de Shuichi. Poco a poco empezaron las embestidas.

Las primeras llevaban un ritmo muy lento, para que Shuichi se acostumbrara pero al rato, las embestidas eran algo salvaje, descontrolado, indescriptible.

Por lo que Yuki no tardó en correrse en el interior del pelirrosa.

En ese preciso momento, dos personas cabalgaban a toda prisa sobre dos hermosos caballos.

"¿Por qué huimos Tohma? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde vamos?" –Preguntó Mika, quien tras varias horas de huída, aun no conocía el motivo de esta-

"Calla estúpida mujerzuela, y cabalga mas a prisa. Debemos llegar a Macedonia antes de que caiga la noche"

Y los dos jinetes aumentaron la velocidad de sus caballos, hasta desaparecer por detrás de una colina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiiiiii

Ay, espero que no estén enfadados por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar debido a mi pequeña crisis emocional con Shuichi así que no pude escribir nada que le hiciera feliz.

Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mas prontito.

Bueno.. ahora a contestar reviews!

**A AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: Bueno a Thoma le darán su merecido, y además multiplicado por mil. Muahahahaha. Bueno, sigue leyendo

**A SenKo-Kun**: Bueno, creo que fuiste la segunda, pero bueno no te preocupes xDD

Espero que sigas leyendo dejando reviews.

**A Ryuichi**: Pues si, Ryuichi murió (ay, me mate a mi mismo... que baka soy). De todas formas sigue leyendo

**A Dark-san86**: No te preocupes por lo del review. Pues.. Ryuichi esta mas muerto que los muertos (no tiene sentido, lo se) De todas formas sigue leyendo.

**A Remi**: No te preocupes, Tohma sufrirá y mucho... muahahahahahaha.. muchísimo.

Etto.. sigue leyendo

**A Asusita**: Ay, ay, ay my sweet daddy... ¡porque narices llevas más de una semana sin hablar conmigo! TT ¿ya no quieres a tu "sweet baka"? Al menos, eres tu la que tienes a Sofi-chan, y puedo descansar de ella (que por cierto la compre un mini vibrador para bebés, seguro que le gusta, es como el tuyo pero para bebés)

Y... ¡como narices se te ocurre nombrar a Cedric sin decir antes.. "Su excelentísima señoría y rey del universo" pero por esta vez te la paso, por cierto.. NECESITO MI SESION DE SADOMASOQUISMO DEPRAVADO Y CRUEL

**A rikkutomoe: **¿De que voy?.. pues de bitercas! XDD

Eso de que se acaben revolcando sobraba.. ya sabes que lo iban a hacer, conociéndome , ¿cómo no iba a poner lemmon romántico?

PD: Cuidado con el carril bus.. que luego pasa lo que pasa.

**A marcyesan**: Wii... me hiciste happy! Que responsabilidad.. el primero de gravi que lees el mío. Espero que sigas leyendo

**A Naomi Eiri**: ... debería no contestarte por amenazarme y por la graciosa broma de el día de los inocentes pero... no puedo.. soy demasiado bueno para eso.

Se que me maté... pero acaso no sabes que también soy Cedric y no puedo morir ya que estoy muerto.bye

A **katsumi mizukawa**: Hola!.. pues supongo que no le pondré mas de dos porque ya no se me ocurren mas cositas para poner.. mi mente se colapsa y ya quiero acabar este fic.. así que no tendrá mas de dos capítulos.


End file.
